Ragna the Bloodedge
by Azure Blade Ragna
Summary: naruto finds out his heratige from to people who turn out to be his cousins who save them from Zabuza when he first attackes them and what happens next well you'll have to wait and see. NarutoxHinata, OCxfemHaku, OCxKiba, OCxIno
1. Chapter 1

**Author's notes:** this is my first fanfic please be nice.

Now let's begin.

**RAGNA THE BLOODEDGE**

**CHAPTER ONE:**

My sister and I were walking towards the Fire Country when a mist descended on the path we were on. We leapt to the top of some trees. At the top of the trees we could see through the mist to see the battle taking place. There were six people one was being protected by three others that were clearly a genin team and they wore head-bands with the symbol of the leaf village on them. The other two were the ones fighting. One had the same head-band as the genin slanted to cover one eye and the other had a mist head-band with a slash through it that marked him as a missing-nin. We also saw a hunter-nin off in the woods doing nothing and we guessed they must be his partner. The leaf sensei move his head band to reveal a sharingan much to our surprise. We then saw him get captured in a water prison jutsu.

The missing-nin then made two water clones to fight off the two boys on the team that raced to confront him. The mist made them unable to see the clones and they were about to be cut down the boys. That's when we acted we drew our swords and leapt down and blocked the clones swords with a clang. When the missing-nin heard this he canceled the hidden mist jutsu to see two strangers blocking his clone's sword. The male was wearing black baggy pants similar to his, black combat boots, a crimson t-shirt with a silver burst and x shaped lines on it, and finally he was wearing a long sleeved crimson trench coat with the greek letter omega (google it if you want to know what tit looks like) on the back. The weapons he could see where an odd looking short sword (think Altair's from assassin's creed) strapped to the back of his waist under his coat and a pitch black katana (think Ichigo's bankai from bleach only completely strait) the weird thing was that it was completely strait, he also noticed that he stood 5'10 and had a cross shaped scar on his right cheek. The girl was wearing dark blue baggy jeans like the man's, she had on black shinobi sandals, she also had on an emerald green t-shirt with a silver slash from her left shoulder to her right hip, she had a trench coat like the man's, only it was short sleeved, it was emerald green and had the same symbol as the man's only in silver instead of black. The weapons he could see on her where two kunai pouches and a sword with no guard and was strait like the man's (sasuke's blades from naruto shippuden) she also stood about 5'4. What they all noticed was that the both had blonde hair and cerulean blue eyes and looked like they could be twins. What really got the leaf-nin and their client's attention though was how much they looked like the blonde kid on their squad that the man had saved from being cut in two by the water clone. This was also noticed by the man and woman who saved the two boys that the blonde looked almost exactly like them only shorter and had three whisker marks on each cheek.

After this assessment the man and woman threw both clones' sword's skywards and cut off the clones' heads with their own swords turning them back into water. After this they raced towards the missing-nin out on the water. The man stopped a foot from the bank and started focusing chakra into his blade while the woman ran at the Nin tried to cut off the hand that was holding the water prison. To keep his arm the let go of the prison releasing the leaf sensei and jumped back. While this was happening the man finished charging chakra to his sword and swung it toward the missing-nin shouting the name of the attack "getsuga tensho" (moon fang piercer of the heavens) after that a large crescent shaped blade of crimson chakra was sent at the missing-nin who had to jump to land to avoid getting killed. Right after that three senbon needles struck him in the neck killing him. As all the Nin, the client and the stranger's gathered around a hunter-nin showed up and thanked them for the distraction needed to kill him. At this the female stranger noticed something the senbon where in the right place to just put him in a death like state.

"Excuse me but just to make sure he's dead.", she said just before she threw a kunai right at the Nin's forehead only to have it caught by the hunter-nin and thrown back to the woman.

"You figured it out I see," said the nin "we will be back in two weeks to finish the job when Zabuza-sama is fully healed from his injuries, good bye for now.", said the Nin before leaving in a swirl of leaves.

The leaf sensei turned to the stranger and said "thank you for saving my students, my name is Kakashi Hatake and these are my students Sasuke Uchiha (points to the black headed quiet one), Sakura Haruno (points to the pink headed fan girl), and Naruto Uzamaki (points to the blonde headed boy that looks like the two strangers), and this is our client Tazuna (points to the drunk old civilian", he said.

"Nice to meet you my name is Ragna Namikaza and this is my twin sister Noel Namikaza", said the man.

"Hello nice to meet you", said Noel.

"Did you just say your last name is Namikaza.", asked Kakashi wide eyed.

"Yes," said Ragna, "why".

"But all the Namikaza should be dead after the fourth died fighting the Kyubi no Kitsune.", said Kakashi.

"You mean our uncle is dead", asked Noel with tears in her eyes.

"Yes,", said a sad Kakashi "he has been for thirteen years now."

"I guess we never where meant to meet him then,", said an equally sad Ragna "after our parents were killed by Iwa shinobi last year because they where the twins of Uncle Minato and his wife Aunt Kushina we were headed to Konoha to join you as ninja and to meet our last living relatives, but it was all for nothing, I guess." said Ragna.

"Unfortunately Kushina-sama is also dead.", said a still sad Kakashi at having to give more bad news to the two who had saved his team.

"How did she die.", Noel asked.

"In giving birth to naruto here.", said Kakashi.

"You're kidding right Kakashi sensei.", asked Naruto

"No Naruto I'm not you are the 4th Hokage's son and these two are apparently your cousins, why do you think other than a few small things you look so much like them and the 4th Hokage.", said Kakashi.

"He sealed the fox in him didn't he.", asked Ragna.

"Yes.", sighed Kakashi.

"So he is just like us.", said Noel to the surprise of Kakashi and Naruto.

"What do you mean.", asked Kakashi.

"I hold in me the ten tailed phoenix Skyress (looks the same as storm Skyress from bakugan).", said Noel.

"And I hold in me the eleven tailed wolf Arcanine (looks the same as the one from Pokémon but with eleven long flowing tails).", Ragna said.

"O.", said everyone but them.

"How old are you anyway.", asked Naruto always changing the subject.

"We are the same age as you Naruto thirteen.", said Ragna.

"But how are you so strong then.", asked Kakashi.

"Training we got from our parents before they died.", stated Noel

**CLIFFHANGER**

Don't you just hate them? Any way please read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is chapter two.

Thank you to Rose Tiger for pointing out that I miss spelled Namikaze wrong I will spell it right from now on.

Let's get going.

**RGNA THE BLOODEDGE**

**CHAPTER TWO:**

**(Time-skip 1 week)**

Currently Ragna, Noel, and Naruto were in a clearing training. Naruto being trained in kinjutsu and how to control the Kyuubi's chakra since his cousins were jinchuriki like him. He had learned quite a bit in the last week since the fight with Zabuza. When they got to Tazuna's house his cousin's walked up to Kakashi and told him they were taking over his training for the next two weeks. When they had first came to the clearing they were in they had given him chakra weights and a wooden practice sword. After he trained with these for four days they taught him the tree climbing exercise and water walking. After he mastered these in the first day of trying them thanks to his shadow clones they went back to sword training. Today was the day they had given him his own personal sword the name of the sword was tetsiga, when he called its name and sent in a burst of chakra it changed into a released form where it was still as light weight as it was sealed but the guard was covered in a silver mane and the blade looked like a giant fang (inyuasha's sword). They were currently teaching him the stances of the style made to work with this sword. It was called the wind cutter dance style. He also had a new outfit that his cousins got him to where if he could have some orange on it. He now wore black shinobi sandals, black jeans, a dark blue shirt with a blood-red Kyuubi on it, and like his cousins he wore a trench coat only his was short sleeved like his fathers, black, with the omega symbol in orange on the back. All their trench coats now had flames on the bottom in the same colors as their omega symbol, black for Ragna, silver for Noel, and orange for Naruto, Ragna and Naruto also had them on the end of their sleeves since they're the only ones with sleeves. Naruto had the tetsiga's sheath strapped to his back since the sword was in his hand will he trained. The only thing that was the complete same that they all weir s the black finger-less gloves with the metal plates. Ragna also had some new weapons, which he had sealed in some scrolls when they met. They were two hidden blades attached to metal gauntlets strapped to his arms and hidden by his trench coat sleeves. Noel only had the gloves added to her outfit.

"Alright that is enough Naruto, lets head to Tazuna's." called Ragna.

"Alright." Said Naruto. He couldn't wait to see his team-mates reactions. When they got to Tazuna's after the introductions Ragna, Noel, and Naruto had left to train in the forest for the first week. In that time Naruto had mastered water-walking, tree-climbing, rasingan, hirishin, and his kinjutsu style thanks to his shadow clones, that he could make a nearly unlimited amount of. They also started to teach him to use the Kyuubi's chakra to its fullest. They had used a jutsu to have all of them including their biju in Naruto's mindscape. They broke the last of the genjutsu that had been on the Kyuubi that made it attack Konoha. In gratitude he let naruto use his power and sign the demon fox summoning contract with him as the boss summon, the same way Ragna and Noel had with their Biju.

They were walking up the steps to Tazuna's house now. Naruto walked up and knocked on the door for calling to Kakashi.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei open up." called Naruto.

"Coming." Called Kakashi.

When he opened the door with Sakura and Sasuke behind him they were very surprised by Naruto's appearance since the last they saw him he was wearing his signature orange jumpsuit.

"Naruto is that really you?" asked Kakashi.

"Duh." Was Naruto's answer.

"You got taller." Said Kakashi

It was true Ragna had found several suppresser seals on Naruto that included height, brain, and strength. When removed there had been a flash of light and he and Ragna were now equal in height, strength, and smarts.

"Wow Naruto you look stronger now." Stated Kakashi.

"Yep, Ragna and Noel helped with that and gave me my sword the tetsiga." Said Naruto.

When Kakashi heard the name of the blade he was surprise. The tetsiga was one of the strongest in the ninja world.

"Do you need help to learn to use it Naruto?" asked Kakashi.

The answer surprised him to no end.

"No, thanks to my shadow clones I already mastered everything Ragna and Noel taught me including the kinjutsu style for the tetsiga." Said Naruto like it was common.

"Oh. What did they teach you?" asked Kakashi.

When Naruto told them Sasuke got really angry.

"Why did you not teach me those moves." Demanded Sasuke.

"Because you are not of the Namikaze, Uchiha." Said Ragna with a glare aimed at Sasuke.

"I don't care you will teach me them now or …..Uh." That was as far as he got as Naruto slugged him in the gut, hard, and knocking him out.

It surprised both Kakashi and Sakura at the speed and strength of the punch Naruto gave Sasuke for his demand to be taught the Namikaze clan secret techniques that no one else new.

"Naruto what was that for," Screeched Sakura, "He only wanted to know them to be a better ninja and he is the only one who should be allowed to use those techniques not you three wi(uh)mps" said Sakura as she to was knocked out by a blow to the back of the head cutesy of Noel for what she said.

"Now who are the wimps." Stated Ragna to the two knocked out genin.

Kakashi was dumb founded at what had just happened.

"Wow that was very impressive Naruto I didn't thank you would be that good for several years after you were promoted to jonin, but those seals you told me about must have really sapped your abilities….and height." said a very happy Kakashi to an equally happy Naruto.

After they moved Sasuke and Sakura to their rooms they went outside for a spar between Kakashi and Naruto.

"Alright only kinjutsu and taijutsu got it." Said Ragna to the two.

"Yes." They both answered as Kakashi unsealed his katana and Naruto drew the tetsiga.

They waited for the other to make the first move. Kakashi got tired of waiting and started the fight with a side-cut. After Naruto dodged he started to swing through all the moves in his style as Kakashi defended. Then unexpectedly Kakashi switched the balance by kicking Naruto away. To show up Kakashi Naruto took it to the next level.

"TETSIGA." He roared while sending a burst of chakra with it unsealing his swords true form and using the part of his style made for the unsealed form.

After this the fight ended quickly with Kakashi on the ground with the tetsiga above his neck. That is the scene the newly awakened genin walked out to from being awoken from the noise from the spar were surprised to learn that Naruto had beaten their sensei in an all out fight in a spar when they were told what the noise was about.

"I want a spar with Naruto now." Demanded Sasuke.

"Very well." Said Naruto. He needed to humble sasuke very badly and set him off his path of revenge.

He ended the spar quickly. After Sasuke threw all his kunai and shuriken at Naruto he tried to hit him but, Naruto just dodged and punched him in the gut hard enough to knock him out, make him spit up blood, and send him threw enough trees to make a new path thru the forest to a clearing that had no path to it before. After they retrieved him, Noel healed him with her medical ninjutsu and woke him up.

"What happened." He asked.

When he was told he realized how his attitude had caused him so many problems just as his revenge against his brother had. Then he heard why his brother did what he did he was glad it had happened even if it cost him his parents he saw he still had it better than orphans especially Naruto because he held the Kyuubi. So he made a change for the better and started to train to help his team-mates and friends. So he asked Kakashi for training in kinjutsu. After that the week went by very fast in a blur of training

Until next time that is all.

In the next chapter is the fight with Zabuza but the ending is a surprise so look forward to it.

Please read and review.

p.s. I need a beta reader whatever that is.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the long wait but here it is.

New OC in this chapter.

And so we go.

**RAGNA THE BLOODEDGE**

**CHAPTER THREE:**

**(Time-skip day before the battle)**

It was almost time. Zabuza and his partner would attack the next day. The entire team was preparing…mostly. Kakashi was planning, Sasuke was sharpening his new sword, Naruto was practicing, Noel was meditating, and Ragna was unsealing, sharpening, and resealing every sword, kunai, and shuriken he had. The only one not preparing was Sakura; she was still a dye hard Uchiha fan-girl even after they all told her he did not like her for the last six days almost constantly while they were trying to train all she would do was flirt with and bug Sasuke till he snapped and yelled at her to leave him alone and that he would never like her. She had not been out of her room since then which suited the others just fine.

"Guy's come in here", yelled Kakashi.

Once everyone was down there minus Sakura Kakashi told them the plan.

"I'll take Zabuza, Sasuke and Noel will protect Tazuna, and Naruto and Ragna will take his partner. Everyone clear?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes." They all answered.

"All right lets go to bed and get some rest." Kakashi said.

After everyone else had left Ragna stopped to talk to Kakashi.

"Kakashi if we get rid of Gato do you think we could convince Zabuza and his partner to join Konoha also?" asked Ragna.

"Maybe. Why?" said/asked Kakashi.

"I know what it's like to be on the move all the time. Also, I know the only reason that they are doing this is so they have money for food, clothes, and shelter. I know what that is like as well. Let me talk to Zabuza before we fight, please." Said Ragna.

"Very well you may." Said Kakashi.

"Thank you, good night." Said Ragna.

**(The next day)**

"Let's head to the bridge everyone." Said Kakashi.

"alright." They all said.

**(At the bridge)**

As soon as they got to the bridge the mist came in then cleared to show Zabuza and his partner with her mask of only proving the fact even more that she was a girl with how pretty she was.

"Zabuza I need to ask you something." Said Ragna walking forward.

"Very well." said Zabuza.

"Do you want to come to Konoha with us and stop running by becoming a leaf-nin?" asked Ragna.

"How can you do that?" asked Zabuza.

"Naruto, Noel, and I are all Namikaze we will have a lot of pull with the council and the mist would be too scared to assassinate you because you and your partner would be under our protection." Said Ragna.

"Hm. What do you think Haku?" Zabuza asked.

"I would like it very much to be able to become a real ninja and stop running from mist hunter-nin." Said Haku.

"All right we will come with you." Said Zabuza

"All right lets go" said Kakashi.

They had only gone a short distances when there was a very loud scream. They all whirled around to see a small army of bandits and rogue samurai. The scream they heard was from Haku who had a sword sticking out of her stomach from where she was stabbed from behind.

"You and your little friend must be getting sloppy." Said a greasy little man that was clearly Gato while he laughed.

Just seeing this happen to Haku sent waves of hatred all throughout Ragna's body. It only got worse when Gato laughed.

Gato was still laughing. Then he felt like something was crushing him. In fact they all felt this way except the one causing this. They all turned to Ragna to see the silver chakra of his demon swirling like a tornado. When it cleared it showed him in his demon chakra cloak with all eleven tails active and he looked extremely pissed the next thing that happened could only be described as a slaughter as he ripped through all four-hundred of Gato's men till he got to Gato and the man that stabbed Haku. When he got to them he ripped the rogue samurai into bits so small that the only way to get it up would be with a mop and bucket. When he was about to do the same to Gato he was stopped by someone he thought to be dead. The man was wearing pants like Zabuza's, a black t-shirt with a red slash through it, black combat boots, and a long sleeved white trench coat with sapphire flames and an omega symbol on it. He also had a huge katana on his back. (Ichigo's from bleach season one). Al this and the fact aside from red hair he looked identical to Ragna, Naruto, and Noel led to the conclusion he was a Namikaze.

"Stop Ragna." He said.

"Kenshin, I thought you died with our parents." Said Ragna.

"I couldn't do that and leave you and Noel alone even if you found our last cousin, now could I little brother" said Kenshin.

That last sentence shocked them all accept Naruto and Noel since they already knew.

"Let the towns people take care of him so they can get their money back." Said Kenshin.

"Fine." Said Ragna walking to Haku.

He checked her pulse and saw she was dead. When he saw this Zabuza's pain was evident so he prepared a special jutsu.

"Stand back." Ragna said.

"**Demon style: eleven tails revival**" said Ragna as his demon chakra healed and revived Haku. When she awoke and was told she walked up to Ragna and gave him a kiss on the cheek for saving her.

**(Time-skip one week)**

In the last week the bridge was finished and everyone that was there in the battle and Sakura were leaving. The only noticeable deference aside from the five new members was that Ragna and Haku were holding hands. With the good byes done they set off for Konoha.

Please tell me what you think

Also the new OC is in team guys age group and will be paired with Ino.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the wait, I haven't had time to write with school.

This will be what happens when team 7 gets back with all the new members.

And so we go.

**RAGNA THE BLOODEDGE**

**CHAPTER FOUR:**

The gates of Konoha had just come into sight as the large group made their way either to their home or in some cases their new home.

They had just reached the gates and where stopped by the guards.

"Stop and state your name and purpose here in Konoha", said the senior of the two guards.

"Kakashi Hatake and team 7 returning from the mission in wave with ninja wishing to become ninja for Konoha." Said Kakashi.

"Very well Kakashi you must go see the Hokage before they may enter the village." Said the same guard.

"Alright. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura stay here with our guests I'll be right back." Ordered Kakashi.

"Yes, sir." They answered.

"Alright I'll be right back." Said Kakashi.

After Kakashi walks off they started to talk about what to do to waste time.

"Hey why don't we spare. Me and Naruto VS Kenshin and Zabuza." Said Ragna.

"Why not." Said Naruto.

"Works for me." Said Kenshin.

"This'll be fun." Said Zabuza.

They all drew their swords and immediately started to fight using their kinjutsu styles and team work to win the fight. They split off in to two groups and kept fighting who they slit off with.

**(With Naruto and Kenshin)**

Naruto was fighting his older cousin with his tetsiga released because of the size of Kenshin's sword. It wasn't going well for Naruto since Kenshin's style used chakra to make his strikes faster, stronger, and increase the length of his sword. Naruto decided that it was time to try his styles second strongest attack.

"Hey Kenshin I hope you like wind cause here's one of my best attacks." Said Naruto.

Because he didn't know the style Naruto was using he wasn't prepared when he saw wind start to spin around and collect on Naruto's tetsiga along with his orange chakra.

"WIND SCAR." Naruto screamed as a blast of razor sharp wind and chakra was shot at Kenshin.

The only reason that Kenshin was still alive at the end was thanks to a last minute hirishin. He was still covered in small shallow cuts though, but they were already healing thanks to the eight tailed dog Hachi that he had told everyone was sealed in him on the way to Konoha. After seeing that attack Kenshin surrendered to Naruto so he wouldn't have to have that attack used on him again.

**(With Ragna and Zabuza)**

They knew each other's styles as they had been discussing them on the way to Konoha. Even so Zabuza was still getting the crape beat out of him as Ragna had kage level speed and strength. In about two minutes Zabuza was on the ground out cold with quite a few bruises all over his body.

When they got back to the group to see that Naruto had won also the two younger Namikaza males were very happy. When everyone heard how Zabuza was beat they all (minus Zabuza) were on the ground laughing harder than they ever had before.

This is the scene that teams 8, 10, and Gai saw as they walked up to the group after running in to Kakashi on the way to Hokage's office to get permission for the new members of the group to enter Konoha and been asked to go meet them to see how they were doing after their first mission out of the village. When their presence was noticed everyone calmed down and told them their names and received theirs in turn. After this Kiba asked the question on everyone's mind.

"Hey where's Naruto?" Asked Kiba.

"Right here Dog breath." Said Naruto shocking everyone who wasn't in his group when they saw him.

"What Happened to you?" asked Shikamaru.

"I had a lot of seals put on me throughout my life against my will while I was asleep or in a similar state. When they were removed everything that I should have had came back in about five seconds including strength, speed, agility, flexibility, chakra, height, and brains." Said Naruto.

"I-I s-see N-n-naruto." Stuttered Hinata.

"You know Hinata I can tell you like me just come out and say it already." Said Naruto.

All Hinata could do was blush bright red at hearing that he knew how she felt. She also was worrying because he never said anything about it he didn't feel the same.

"Also Hinata could I talk to you in private for a minute." Said Naruto.

All Hinata could do was nod timidly as they walked off.

When they were far enough away from the others and there was no one around Naruto whirled around and pulled Hinata up into a kiss. When this happened all Hinata could do was stand there in shock. Eventually she leaned into the kiss and when they came up for air Naruto said something that made Hinata very happy and gave her enough confidence to finally get rid of her stutter.

"Hinata I love you" said Naruto with a voice full of truth.

"I love you too, Naruto" said Hinata in a similar voice

When they got back to the group everyone noticed the happy smile on Hinata's face and where confused by it except for every Namikaza in the group.

"You told her how you feel about her didn't you Naruto." Said Ragna.

"So what if I did. Look how fast you told Haku after you had just met her." Said Naruto.

"Shut up!" yelled Ragna and Haku in perfect unison and blushing red as well.

Everyone just laughed at theirs and Naruto's reactions. Meaning their yell and Naruto trying to hide behind Hinata scared to death of the possibility of the coming pain of Haku's senbon and Ragna's super powered punches.

After the beating and instant healing of Naruto Kakashi finally showed up and took them to the council chamber.

When they got there every council member was already there already from both parts of the council as well as the Hokage his advisers and Danzo.

"Alright please tell use your name's and the reason you want to join Konoha." Said the third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi.

After they stated their names and reasons the council were both surprised to find that three members were members Namikaza and that their father was the fourth Hokage's twin brother Altair Namikaza, but when they found out that they also contained three of the tailed beast's the civilian council started to demand their death as well as that of Naruto's because they claimed he was the fourth's son and they thought that there was no way that the 'demon' was related to their greatest Hokage.

"Hokage-sama you need to have these demons killed immediately before they ki……….." this was as far as he got before Ragna showed how good he was with wind manipulation by throwing out his hand and sending out razor sharp wind blades that turned the entire civilian council into a bloody smear on the wall.

"I really don't like it when people call me and my family demons. Not to mention that you all broke the third's low to never speak of the Kyuubi to anyone or you would die." Ragna said to the smear before turning the rest of the council to see if there was any more opposition, but sense the rest new of Naruto's heritage there was none……except.

"ROOT KILL THEM ALL." Screamed Danzo in fear of what they would do to him.

This only ended with him and his ROOT ninja ending up like the former civilian council.

"Well you certainly solved my problem with Danzo and the civilian part of the council part of the council. Now before you go get your head bands I'm placing all of you on team seven since you know each other already. Also' I think I'll put you in our bingo book with our second flee on sight order with your nick name as 'Ragna the Bloodedge' how does that sound?" said Sarutobi.

"Works for me old man." Said Ragna.

**(Time skip one week)**

Team seven was meeting at the bridge for missions.

"Hey guys," said Kakashi when he showed up, "I signed you all up for the chunnin exams."

After he said this he handed them the entrance forms and walked off to parts unknown with his nose in his orange book.

After the entire team agreed to enter they all went their separate ways.

Next chapter is the chunnin exams 1st and 2nd stages.

Also please vote on my pole in my profile.

See you then.


	5. Chapter 5

Long wait sorry my bad.

This one has the 1st and 2nd parts of the chunnin exams.

Winner of my poll is that Sakura gets killed off. So say by to Sakura

Also a team from stone shows up to the exams.

**RAGNA THE BLOODEDGE**

**CHAPTER FOUR:**

(The next morning)

Team seven has just arrived at the academy. As they made their way to the third floor. When they got to the second floor they noticed a huge crowd trying to enter a room they wondered why they noticed the genjutsu on the room number to make it look like room number 301 instead of 201 like it should. What they saw next made them mad. The genin guarding the room when Lee tried to get in the room they punched him in the face knocking him on the ground. When he stood up they went to do it again. Only this time their fists where blocked by Naruto and Ragna.

"Now is that any way to treat a fellow leaf shinobi?" asked Ragna.

"He has a point. I guess we need to teach you a lesson." Said Naruto with a sadistic grin in place.

'_Oh crap'_ thought both the disguised chunnin.

This was all they had time for as Ragna lifted up the one he had caught up, tossed him in the air, and when he was low enough, ax-kicked him through the floor to the first floor. After seeing this his friend tried to run only for Naruto to toss him up then punch him through the ceiling to the third floor and land right by Kakashi and Gui who were waiting for their teams scaring the crap out of them and making them wonder what the hell was going on down there. They got their answer when their teams came up the stairs with Ragna dragging the other chunnin who was out cold just like his friend that went through the ceiling.

"Yo, Kakashi-sensei what's with the fake genin that were guarding the fake test room they attacked Lee?" asked Noel.

"They were there to get rid of the weak teams but, seeing what you did to these two you likely took care of that for them. Also, why did you send them through the floors?" said/asked Kakashi.

"To prove a point that anyone who hurt our friends or family will have hell to pay for it." Said Kenshin.

"Oh, at least there was a good reason and I'm glad that you consider my team your friends." Said Gui.

"You're welcome." Said Naruto.

After this they went on into the waiting room for the test. There were a lot of people already there. When they walked in they were hit with a ton of killer intent. This caused Sakura to pass out from the pressure. The rest of them just sent out their own killer intent which was much stronger than the rest and caused the weaker ones to pass out. After this they heard something unexpected.

"SASUKE-KUN." They heard the shout.

After they heard this Sasuke immediately replaced himself with Sakura which caused the source of the shout (Ino if you can't guess) to slam her face strait into Sakura's passed out head giving Ino a nose bleed and causing Sakura to wake up from the pain clutching her head while Ino clutched her nose to stop the bleeding. After Noel healed her nose Ino was annoyed.

"Why did you do that Sasuke?" she asked using the puppy-dog eyes jutsu.

"Reflexes, sorry Ino." Said Sasuke.

At this everyone that was there including the rest of the rookies and team Gui, minus Sasuke's team, had their jaws on the floor because of the shock of Sasuke apologizing.

"What you didn't know about the attitude adjustment Naruto gave me?" Asked Sasuke

All they could do was shake their heads no.

"How did that do that Naruto?" asked Hinata

"Sent him through the Forest in Wave with my fist making a path to a clearing that had no path before." Said Naruto like it was the most natural thing.

All this got was stares, then…..

"You know you really should keep it down." Said a grey haired genin.

"Who are you." Asked Sakura

"Sorry where are my manners, my name is Kabuto Yakushi. If you want I can give info on the other participants." He said.

"That will not be necessary." Said Ragna.

"Why?" asked Kabuto.

His only answer was a kunai to the heart from Ragna. Everyone in the room was shocked by this.

"Why did you do that Ragna?" asked Sakura.

"Traitors deserve to die that's why." Said Ragna

Suddenly there were two more thuds after Kabuto hit the ground to show his teammate dead in the same way as him courtesy of Noel and Kenshin. Then the Procter showed up and after the explanation of what happened and the disposal of the bodies the exam began.

(Time skip after the exam same as in canon only with the extra characters)

(at the forest of death)

"Alright brats sign these and get your scroll then go to your entrance." Said Anko

After this was done team seven was at their gate with their heaven scroll.

"GO." Yelled Anko.

As soon as they entered the forest and where a mile in there was a huge blast of wind sent at them. After they dodged the creepy grass-nin from the exam attacked them. After a long fight e was revealed to be Orochimaru. He bit Sasuke and gave him the curse mark but this was the last thing he ever did because he had no chakra left and before he could get away he was beheaded by Sasuke right before he passed out from pain. They took the earth scroll and the remains of Orochimaru with them to the tower. After they opened the scrolls and Kakashi came out they explained the situation and called the Hokage. When he arrived they got rid of the curse seal and gave him the remains of Orochimaru. Five days later the prelims started and went like this.

Sasuke vs. Kankuro, winner Sasuke.

Naruto vs. Kiba, winner Naruto.

Ragna vs. Dosu, winner Ragna from the death of Dosu.

Noel vs. Kin, winner Noel.

Kenshin vs. Zaku, winner Kenshin from the Death of Zaku.

Hinata vs. Neji, winner Neji but, because Hinata gave up and removed his caged bird seal.

Ino vs. Temari, winner Temari.

Sakura vs. Tenten, winner Tenten from Sakura's poor attempt at deflecting making a kunai stab her in the head and kill her.

Haku vs. male stone-nin, winner Haku.

Male stone-nin vs. female stone-nin, winner male stone-nin.

Gaara vs. Lee, winner Gaara without the crushing of Lee's arm and leg.

After this and the Hokage's speech they were told they had a month to prepare for the finals.

(The next day)

The remainder of team seven met on the bridge they usually met on.

"Ok, guys how are we going to do thee training for the month?" Asked Kakashi.

"Easy, you teach Sasuke. The rest of us have another way Jariaya is back in town and we are going to go get Tsunade to train Haku tomorrow." Said Ragna.

"Alright, let's go Sasuke." Said Kakashi.

"Fine." said Sasuke.

After they walked off the other five set off to the hot springs to get Jariaya.

When they got there the sight they saw made Haku and Noel very mad. Why, Jariaya was peeping on the women's side of the hot springs and even though this was typical of the old pervert they were women and all women hate perverts.

"Hey, Jariaya!" shouted Ragna.

When this happened there was huge scream from the hot springs cause all the women knew how Jariaya was. Unfortunately for him this was the time of day when Anko, Kureinai, Tsume, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, and Temari were there. This resulted in the beating of a life time for Jariaya. Afterwards they had a conversation with Jariaya they decided to leave to go get Tsunade the next day.

This is the end of chapter five in the next one they get Tsunade and bring her back.

Also it is stone that attacks Konoha in this story because of Naruto, Ragna, Kenshin, and Noel.

Read and review

Till next time.


	6. Chapter 6

Here is chapter six.

Tsunade will come in this chapter.

And so it begins.

(The next day at the gate.)

"My sources tell me that Tsunade is in tanzaku town." Said Jaraiya.

"No duh, ya old pervert. It's a gambling town, she's been there for three months now she'll leave in a couple of weeks. Let's go." Said Ragna.

(A week later.)

As the group entered the town three of them were disgusted at the people who were there, and one thought he was in heaven with all the bars, brothels, and casinos' there. They were all walking around looking for Tsunade when a man was sent through a bar wall, much the same way as the two Naruto and Ragna had sent the two fake genin at the chunnin exams, followed by a rather well 'equipped' blonde women, who had obviously had too much to drink, with a sake bottle in her hand and a brunette women of about twenty-four holding a pig with a coat on.

"Hey Tsunade!"yelled Jaraiya.

"What are you doing here Jaraiya?"Asks Tsunade.

"We came to bring you back to Konoha."Said Jaraiya.

"Why should I? That place has taken too much from me." Said Tsunade.

"Because I can bring them back." Said Ragna.

When he said this everyone looked at him like he was crazy and one with something akin to hope.

"How?" asked Naruto.

"Don't you remember the technique I used in wave? Haku was dead that technique I used healed her and brought her back to life." Said Ragna.

"That's right your **Demon Style: Eleven Tails Revival** jutsu you used to bring Haku back to life and heal her." Said Naruto.

"How do you use Demon Style Jutsu?" Asked Jaraiya.

Every Namikaza alive at the moment have a bijou sealed in them from eight up to eleven. Eight for Kenshin, nine for Naruto, ten for Noel, and eleven for me." Said Ragna.

"Well that explains your strength and stamina, I guess." Said Jaraiya.

"No, our strength comes from training and so does some of our stamina." Said Kenshin.

"What ever can you bring back Dan and Nawaki or not." Said Tsunade.

"Yes I am also going to bring back Obito Uchiha, Rin Inuzuka, Sakumo Hatake, and our aunt." Said Ragna.

"Why not Minato and your parents to?" Asked Jaraiya.

"Uncles soul is sealed in the Shingami and our parents asked him not to bring them back." Said Kenshin.

"Then why are you bringing back Kushina?" asked Tsunade.

"She was murdered by Danzo so I'm bringing her back for Naruto." Said Ragna.

"I'm going to kill him!" Growled Tsunade.

"To late, Ragna all ready turned him and the civilian council into smears on the wall." Said Naruto.

"Good that means I want have to get my hands bloody." Said Tsunade.

"All right lets go home." Said Noel.

(Three days later in the Hokage's office)

Good to see you again Tsunade." Said Sarutobi.

"You to sensei. Now we need some bodies dug up and brought here. We need the bodies of Dan Sagara, Nawaki Senju, Sakumo Hatake, Rin Inuzuka, Obito Uchiha, and Kushina Namikaze." Said Tsunade.

"Why?" asked Sarutobi.

"I'm going to bring them back to life the same way I did Haku when she was killed." Said Ragna.

"Very well." Said Sarutobi.

(Three hours later)

They were all standing there with the coffins and were about to start when the door slammed open and Kakashi and Sasuke rushed in.

"What are you doing with those coffins!" yelled Kakashi.

"Calm down Kakashi and you'll see." Said Sarutobi.

"Fine." Said Kakashi.

"Watch closely. **Demon Style: Eleven Tails Revival**!" said/yelled Ragna.

When he said this tons of his Bijous grey chakra came out and struck each of the coffins. After ten minutes of continuous pouring of chakra into the coffins there was a bright flash of light and the coffins exploded. When everyone looked back after this they saw six people sitting there looking confused. One was a thirty-five year old man that looked similar to Kakashi, one was a twenty-six year old woman with hair the same color as Kenshins, two were sixteen, a boy that looked like Sasuke and a girl with the Inuzuka clan marks, one was a thirteen year old boy who looked like Tsunade, the last one was a twenty year old man with dark hair that was quit handsome.

"What the hell is going on?" Asked Obito.

"I just brought you all back to life that's what." Said Ragna looking not the least bit tired.

"Who are you, you look kind of like my husband?" Asked Kushina.

"I'm you nephew so is the guy with the red hair, the girl is your niece, and the other one with blonde hair is your son Naruto." Said Ragna

After he said this all the Namikaze in the room found themselves being crushed in a bear hug from Kushina. Everyone not being crush was laughing at the poor kid's predicament.

"Kakashi is that you?" asked Sakumo after they got Kushina to let go of her son and his cousins.

"Long time no see Dad." Said Kakashi with his usual eye smile.

"Kakashi why are you wearing a mask?" asked Sakumo.

"He has ever since you were killed by Danzo because he and the rest of Konoha thought you committed suicide after you abandoned a mission to save your friends." Said Kenshin.

This shocked everyone in the room except Ragna and Noel.

"Well that explains the odd circumstances of the suicide." Said Sarutobi.

"Hey is that you sis?" asked Nawaki to Tsunade.

This caused another bone crushing bear hug to be given to Dan and Nawaki while Tsunade was saying how happy she was to have them back.

"Alright there is just one more thing to be taken care of. Tsunade, Jaraiya, and Sarutobi please line up here." Said Ragna

After this was done Noel stepped up.

"All right this should make you all happy. Now hold still. **Phoenix Style: Ten tails Body Age changing Jutsu**!" Said/yelled Noel.

After she said this the dark green of her bijous chakra shoot out ad enveloped Tsunade, Jaraiya, and Sarutobi. After the chakra receded everyone except Ragna and Kenshin were surprised at what it did. It turned Jaraiya and Tsunade twenty years old again, and it turned Sarutobi thirty-five again. After the realized this Noel was once again put in a bear hug by all three….unfortunately for her they still had all their strength and ability's from before so it would have been bone crushing if not for her bijou.

(5 hours later)

"All fight we need to get home so we can use the rest of the time to train for the exams. See ya'll later bye." Said Naruto

After that everyone went home after Tsume was called for come get Rin since she was her sister. Obito went with Sasuke to the Uchiha Estate since that was where he would live again. Dan and Nawaki went with Tsunade to the Senju estate. Sakumo went with Kakashi to the Hatake Mansion. Finally Kushina went with Naruto, Ragna, Noel, and Kenshin to the Namikaze estate.

The next chapter starts the chunnin exams finals.

See ya next time.

Please read and review.


End file.
